Juggernaut
: "I'm the Juggernaut! Ain't nothin' -- ain't nobody can beat me, except me!" : ―Cain Marko Cain Marko is the step brother of Charles Xavier and one of the biggest powerhouses in The Marvel Omniverse going by the name Juggernaut, his nickname is The Unstoppable Juggernaut because like said, he's one of the biggest powerhouses in the known Marvel Universe. Following the events of Fear Itself, Cain lost the Cyttorak Gem that made him truly unstoppable for bonding as another avatar. Once the criminal organisation the Hand found out that the gem was ripe for the taking he began to be hunted, Cain however successfully destroyed the gem with Iron Fist then gave the remains to Doctor Strange. Cain received the help of Jessica Walters for his legal case but still lost, he peacefully went to prison to serve his years away. However, the government approached him with the Thunderbolts program which he accepted, following it he was released and joined the X-Men as a P.E teacher. Biography Early Life Cain is the son to Dr. Kurt Marko whom adopted Charles Xavier. Cain Marko had always been a bully to Charles Xavierdue to his father's favoritism towards to Charles Xavier. One day Cain Marko was in an argument with his father in his lab. Cain had spilled chemicals and caused the lab to burn down, Dr. Kurt Marko saved both Charles and Cain before dying of smoke inhalation. Cain continued to live in the Xavier Mansion for the coming years, growing more resentful towards Charles. Soon he was put in a U.S military unit with Xavier in the Korean War. Going to the Temple of Cyttorak During battle Cain was lead to the Temple of Cyttorak, Charles had followed him. Cain had been attracted towards the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, Charles attempted to warn Cain but it was too late. Cain had gained his powers when he made contact with the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak during his tour in the Korea War. An extremely powerful magical item that turned Cain Marko into a HUMAN JUGGERNAUT. Once making contact with this gem Cain was buried under the temple he had found the gem in. Years later Cain Marko has escaped with the intent to create destruction and seek revenge. Juggernaut made his way back to the U.S.A and now wanders New York City. Unstoppable Foe With his new-found ability, he quickly took to the streets of New York testing such; accidentally destroying buildings in the process. This granted him the title of criminal and villain, and so since there was no hope for himself. He became one. Among making enemies with his brother Charles and his X-Men, he soon also joined the ranks of the Brotherhood of Mutants and aided them on several missions as the heavy or tank to spite Charles in-a way. During this, Cain also fought other popular heroes like Wolverine and Iron Man. Fear Itself In one of The Marvel Omniverse's first events, we saw Jormungand take avatar of several heroes. This included Juggernaut, it made him one of the most powerful characters as for a brief time he had both Jormungand and Cyttorak's power. In this event, we saw the first fight of Thor and Cain which ended with both losing. Thor losing to Cain and Cain losing in-the end as Cyttorak striped him of his power. Trying to be Good Rand Industries In an effort to quit his villainous games after losing Cyttorak's power, Cain began to work with Rand Industries after he was attacked by The Hand in an effort to steal Cyttorak's gem. While working with Rand, he was set-up with a lawyer (Jennifer Walters) and began to try and improve himself. Destroying the Gem As the Hand began to close in on the heroes, Daniel (the Iron Fist) met up with a sorcerer known as the Orphan Prince to destroy Cyttorak's Gem making it so the Hand can never take it's power. Such worked and Cain (with the help of the X-Men and Iron Fist) defeated the Hand in New York. Thunderbolts Jennifer did attend his trial in her new-Hulk form but sadly Cain still was sentenced. He was soon approached though by the government to operate on a prototype off the-books team called the 'Thunderbolts' in-which he'd play his usual role of the heavy-hitter or tank. After accepting, Cain operated on several missions making friends with Punisher and Deadpool and such. Cain left the team after Age of Ultron in-which Cain played an important role in destroying Ultron. Due to his actions, his sentence was shortened and he was released from prison. The Worst Hero Following the events of Age of Ultron and after Ultron's brief reign, Juggernaut became a hero, stopping crime and busting those who came to oppose the innocent and did wrong. While his powers faltered significantly and he was not as strong as before, the Juggernaut would become a force to be reckoned with as a hero. Read more about this stage of Juggernaut's character arc in the story entitled Juggernaut: The Worst Hero. Working with the X-Men Asgardians of the Galaxy War of the Realms Powers Crimson Gem of Cyttorak Empowerment: By drawing the magic energy from the Crimson Cosmos, Cain gains the following abilities. Limitless Strength: Juggernaut's strength is immeasurable as there has never been a set limit. It's assumed that he draws strength from the Crimson Cosmos and is able to make himself stronger by drawing even more power. Self-Sustenance: He doesn't require the need for air, food, or water as he is self-sustained by his magic. He's been torn down to a skeleton due to a magic curse and still stood alive. Superhuman Speed and Stamina: Due to his strong leg muscles he has insane speed which is further enhanced by his ability to not be stopped when in movement. His stamina is virtually limitless. Invulnerability: When normally powered, he cannot be harmed by physical force, this means strong materials like Adamantium and Vibranium can't pierce him. The only exceptions are high-tier magic and psychic attacks. When damaged he has the ability to heal, he is immune to contaminants, and his age is halted. Immortal: Since he is soul-bound to Cyttorak, he is effectively unkillable. His age is halted and any possible death to him results in revival. Unstoppable-Force: Perhaps his most dangerous power. When in a forward movement, no force can stop him. He can be slowed down, but the more momentum he gains the more irresistible his force becomes. Abilities Expert-Combatant: '''Cain was already an ex-militant, but when he became a hero, he gained knowledge from the Thunderbolts and X-Men danger room. He usually utilizes strategies that put his strength to it's best and brawls with boxing/wrestling tactics. '''Street-Smart: He's not a genius, not even close. But through his character arcs in TMO Cain evolved from an average-intellect man to more tactical and smart. He's learned to think things through and fix his own single-mindedness. Relationships Family * Category:Mutants Category:Mercenaries Category:Sorcerers Category:Disciples of Cyttorak Category:Cyttorak Cult Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Soldiers Category:Veterans Category:Xavier Family Category:Serpent's Avatars Category:Rand Industries employees Category:X-Men Members Category:Thunderbolts members Category:Criminal Category:Street-level heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Juggernaut's Equipment